Frightened Flames
by Hn.Fool
Summary: Fears, I've never been one to admit I have them....why did they have to bring them up?
1. Truth Or Dare?

_**Chapter 1: Truth Or Dare?**_

_**The Spirit Detectives were sitting around during a lazy, hot, and rather uneventful afternoon. They had thought that maybe things wouldn't be so dull if they hung out together. It was. Not because the company wasn't a good one but because there was nothing to do. All their plans were cancelled due to the overly hot weather which restrained them inside. All seated near the air-conditioner in Yusuke's apartment. Shockingly all four were there. Yusuke laying on the floor with a magazine fanning himself...wearing nothing but his boxers. Kuwabara wearing equally the same amount of clothing but with the decency of an undershirt. Kurama originally in full attire but currently in his undershirt and a pair of dark brown pants with his hair pulled up as he contemplates cutting, if not SHAVING it off sprawled out lazily on Yusuke's desk chair looking slightly stupider because of the heat. Hiei...naturally...on the windowsill...the only change in his attire being the lack of cloak. All were bored as boredom would allow before crossing lines with death.**_

"Hey guys, I don't mean to piss and moan but this is a waste of time!"**_ Yusuke said from his lazy position on the floor._**

**Kuwabara:** "I know what you mean Urameshi, we should watch tv or something."

**Yusuke:** "There's nothing on! And that's NOT fun!"

**Kurama:** "Perhaps we should entertain ourselves."

**Yusuke:** "Like what? We could play-fight...but it's soo damn hot!"

**Kurama:** "Not what I meant Yusuke. Maybe we should entertain ourselves by using our brains. Solving Puzzles, word games---"

"But it's SO DAMN HOT!"**_ Yusuke interrupted._**

**Kuwabara: **"Yeah Kurama, word games and puzzles will only bore us more and make it hotter!"

**Hiei:** "Hn. Don't strain them Kurama. They barely have enough brain cells to BREATHE."

**Kuwabara:** "Shut up shrimp!"

**Hiei:** "Heh, yes, I possess the body of one, but the brain is OBVIOUSLY yours."

**Kurama:** "Thus begins the insult game."

**Yusuke:** "Uh-huh. You know they're really good at it too."

"A moose is smarter than you!"

"At least I wouldn't get trampled if it attacked Hiei!"

"I wouldn't be the one standing AS IT TRAMPLES ME TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TYPE OF CAT IT IS!"

"I wouldn't----"

**Kurama:** "ENOUGH!" (Whip lashing noise) (Everyone goes silent) "Maybe we should just talk."

**Hiei:** "Hn."

**Kurama:** "Shut it Hiei!"

**Hiei:** "HN!"

**Kurama:** "Why you little---"

**Hiei:** (Smirk) "Hn."

**Yusuke:** "ANYWAYS, Thus begins the translate the 'Hn' game."

**Kurama:** "No, it doesn't. Maybe we could try to learn something in our wasted time here today."

**Yusuke:** "Speak for yourself Kurama. I'd like to know what "Hn" means."

**Kurama:** "Trust me Yusuke...no you wouldn't."

**Hiei:** "Hn."

**Kuwabara:** "You guys wanna play a game?"

**Yusuke:** "Like what genius!"

**Kuwabara:** "How about Truth or Dare?"

**Yusuke:** "TRUTH OR DARE! KUWABARA YOU MUST BE THE DUMBEST-----Actually that might work."

(Kurama and Kuwabara Anime Fall...Hiei Sweatdrops.)

**Kurama:** (After falling of the chair) "I should stab you with a leaf!"

**Yusuke:** "You're the ONLY guy who knows how to make that line sound threatening fox-boy."

**Kurama:** (Glare)..."Don't call me that."

**Kuwabara:** "Then Truth Or Dare it is!"

**Hiei:** "What in the world is that?"

**Kurama:** "A human game where you pick Truth to be asked a question which you should answer truthfully or Dare to do a dare."

**Hiei: **"Kurama...are all ningen games nose-bleed inducing?"

**Kurama:** "Why do you ask?"

**Hiei:** "Is that the way you describe the game to EVERYONE?"

**Kurama: **"Yes."

**Hiei:** "No wonder ningens barely have enough brain power to breathe, Hn."

**Yusuke: **"So, we'll use one of my mom's liquor bottle as a pointer...everyone gather around."

**Kuwabara:** "This is exiting!"

**Hiei:** "No fool, compared to this MOLD is exiting...this is POINTLESS!"

**Kurama:** "Hiei, be nice."

**Hiei:** "Why should I?"

(Yusuke spins the bottle...it lands on Kurama.)

"Ok, Kurama...Truth or Dare?" **_Yusuke smirks._**

"Truth."

"Damn. Um...what's your favorite past time?"

"Fusing plants' genetic code."

(Sweatdrop) "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

(Kurama spins the bottle. It lands on Hiei.)

"Ok, Hiei, Truth or Dare?"

"Like I'd be foolish enough to accept a dare from a Kitsune...Truth."

"How old are you?"

".../mumbles/"

"Didn't quite get that..."

"Few months younger than Yusuke."

"SHRIMP IS THE YOUNGEST BETWEEN US!" **_Kuwabara shrieked_**

"NO WAY!" **_Yusuke follows_**

"I knew it" **_Kurama smirked_**

"I'll get you for this later fox!" **_Hiei grumbled_**

(Hiei spins the bottle...it lands on Kuwabara.)

"Fool, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, shrimp!"

"Hn. Were you born that stupid or did you take a ride in the dryer!"

**Kurama:** "Hiei...this is serious."

**Hiei:** "I AM SERIOUS! ...fine...Is that hair color even humanly possible?

**Kuwabara:** /Grr.../ Yes!

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Yusuke: **"Translate that 'Hn' would you Kurama."

**Kurama:** "It represents superiority."

(Kuwabara spins the bottle which lands on Yusuke.)

"Urameshi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go get me a glass of water...I'm parched."

"YOU JERK!"

(Yusuke spins the bottle...)

**Yusuke:** Once again Kurama! Would you be brave enough for a dare?

**Kurama:** Hmm...sure.

**Yusuke: **(Smirk) Repeat the most embarrassing thing you've ever done.

**Kurama:** (Face Falls) Ok...you asked for it. (Takes out CD...B.Y.O.B 'System of a Down' plays)

_**Kurama dances like a fool. Headbanging and miming the words!**_

**Hiei:** (Freezes) 'My best friends an idiot.'

_**Kurama sits down quickly after the song ends glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara who are laughing like maniacs. **_

**Yusuke:** (Laughing) I.../hehehe/...have never seen.../hehehe/...ANYTHING that funny.../Snort/...in my entire life!

**Kuwabara:** (Also laughing) Yeah...and who would've thought that the great Kurama.../HAHHAHAH/...Mr. Cool, Calm, and Composed.../HAHAHA/...would like System Of A Down!.../Hahaha/...and do a better headbang than any mindless surfer guy!

**Kurama:** /Twitching/.../Breaks into laughter/...I quote Hiei on this one...Hn. /Laughs harder/

_**Kuwabara and Yusuke are on the floor rolling and clutching their stomachs. Hiei is naturally NOT AMUSED!**_

**Hiei:** Hn.

_**Needless to say...that made the situation WORSE. Even Kurama was laughing like his life depended on it and followed suit the two already on the floor. After a few minutes of mindless laughter, the boys composed themselves and decided to continue the game.**_

_**Kurama spins the bottle...and it lands on Kuwabara. **_

**Kurama:** Truth or Dare Kuwabara?

**Kuwabara:** The great Kuwabara fears nothing...but like the shrimp said...you can't be trusted with things like this so Truth.

**Kurama:** ...Alright, just for that...what is your greatest fear?

**Kuwabara:** Uh, do I really have to answer that with Hiei and Urameshi in the room?

**Yusuke:** Come on Kuwabara...you and I both know Hiei has an honor code. /Smirk/

**Kuwabara: **Oh that's right...WAIT A MINUTE WHAT ABOUT YOU!

**Yusuke:** Can you spell blackmail?

**Kurama:** I'd like an answer.

**Kuwabara:** I should've picked dare...well, my biggest fear is...dogs.

**Kurama/Hiei/Yusuke:** /Thud/

**Hiei:** Why is that Fool? Do you believe you were a cat in a past life!

**Kuwabara:** Shut Up Shrimp!...My turn...(Spins Bottle)...Hiei!

**Hiei:** Hn?

**Kuwabara:** Truth or Dare?

**Hiei:** I won't reduce myself to dancing like a fool/Looks at Kurama/...Truth.

**Kuwabara:** Fine, since you're all big and tough...what is YOUR greatest fear?

**Hiei:** That you shall one day breed.

**Kuwabara:** REAL ANSWERS HIEI! YOU SAID TRUTH! AND YOU HAVE AN HONOR CODE!

**Kurama: **Yes, it's only fair that he gets you with this after you insulted him so much.

**Yusuke:** Whatever it is it won't be as ridiculous as dogs. /Looks at Kuwabara/

**Kuwabara:** Shut up Urameshi! So Hiei...what is it?...Hiei?

(Hiei had disappeared)

* * *

_(A/N) To all my readers. I apologize for the delay on "Sweet Snow Anonymous" and "Wish I Could Let Go". I haven't been able to add more that easily. There are many plot twists building up and I don't know which to pick. I hope you liked this story's begining chapter. Please review if you wish of me to add more. Thank you._


	2. Kurama's Grace

_**Chapter 2: Kurama's Grace**_

(Hiei's POV)

_**I hadn't gone too far. I was still outside the detective's window masking my energy and listening in. I knew it was suspicious for me to leave...but I was not going to answer THAT question. I don't care how cowardly I must've seemed at that moment...I just would NOT answer it. No way in HELL! Though a few moments later I heard them saying that they were going to go looking for me. I was happy to know that they gave up on the idea...though they didn't return to the game. In fact Kurama left shortly after. It was about 6 and the sun was setting which allowed a cool breeze to start. He no longer had to wait for the heat to subside. **_

_**I took the open opportunity to listen in on the Detective and the Fool. Apparently the fool was spending the night because he was too lazy to go home...and besides I had heard Yusuke say that his mother won't come home today. Perhaps the fool is staying over to keep him company.**_

**Kuwabara:** So, Urameshi, what do you think is up with the Shrimp leaving like that?

**Yusuke:** Hell if I know.

**Kuwabara:** I think he had something he couldn't tell us. That's probably why he just left.

**Yusuke:** More than likely. Hiei's never been one for open conversation. I think asking him that question was uncalled for.

**Kuwabara:** Yeah. So what's for dinner?

**Yusuke:** YOU JUST HAD A FULL BAG OF CHIPS!

**Kuwabara:** Well, I'm still hungry!

**Yusuke:** Fine! We'll order pizza!

_**I suddenly felt someone place their hand on my mouth and another restraining me. I was too caught up in the mindless dribble going on to concentrate. As I struggled I heard my captors voice and relaxed. It was only the damn fox.**_

**Kurama:** Little jumpy aren't we?

**Hiei:** Hn, what do you want. I thought you went home.

**Kurama:** Well, you left before I could ask you if you wanted to keep me company today.

**Hiei:** What happened to the three people living in your house?

**Kurama:** They went to visit my step-aunt...she just had surgery...they'll be back on Monday so I have to stay at home by myself for a couple of days. I'm having Yusuke spend the night tomorrow since his mom won't be back for another week. What do you say?

**Hiei:** A simple "Not there" would've been enough. You talk too much.

**Kurama: **You still haven't answered.

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Kurama:** Glad to hear it.

_**I knew that Kurama was too smart for his own good. He wanted to ask me why I left...but he was waiting for the opportune moment. (A/N: Too much Pirates of The Carribean...sorry.) Unlucky for him though that I too was smart and wouldn't let him have it. We walked to his house in silence...really it was still too hot to carry a conversation. We got there fairly quickly. Kurama opened the door, and just as soon as he did, the "good-boy" act went with it. Kurama literally kicked off his shoes, took off the shirt, grabbed a beer, turned the ac on, and slumped onto the sofa. **_

**Hiei:** /Sarcasm/ Graceful...very graceful

**Kurama: **Shut up, I pretend all day, I might as well have a few REAL ME hours!

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Kurama: **Just take your shoes, cloak, and whatever else is bothering you off, grab a beer and land "gracefully" onto a couch.

**Hiei: **/Smirk/

**Kurama: **By the way, no telling that I let under age drining occur in my house okay?

**Hiei: **YOU ARE UNDER AGE!

**Kurama:** Not according to my ID I'm not.

**Hiei:** /Smirk/ I like unaltered Kurama better.

**Kurama:** I thought you would.

**Hiei:** Hn.

_**Kurama turned the tv on and they watched the news...normal news...people dead...more people injured...more people fighting...more people dead. Hiei rolled his eyes and Kurama began flipping the channels until he stopped on Animal Planet...to which Hiei rolled his eyes again. He flipped again seeing Hiei's evident boredom. He then flipped onto something...(AHEM!)...let's just say both of them were not bored at that point. (A/N/Rolls Eyes/ Boys.) Apparently Kurama also knew how to steal cable. They continued watching...THAT...until it ended. It's only 8 o'clock, he must have SOME cable! **_

**Kurama/**Clears Throats/ Well, that was interesting.

**Hiei:** I didn't know anyone can bend that way.

**Kurama:** HIEI!

**Hiei:** Hn. So what are we going to do now?

**Kurama:** Wanna watch another one?

**Hiei:** No you pervy Kitsune!

**Kurama:** /Laughing openly/ Ok, we'll see if we can find something better. But first, I don't know about you but I'm starved! I'll order pizza.

**Hiei:** What is with you people and pizza!

**Kurama:** It's good.

**Hiei: **Hn.

_**Kurama called for the pizza. I was begining to get bored. Nothing was on tv and there was nothing much to do. Although it was still better than spending the day in a tree, waiting until sleep claimed me. The couch was very comfortable. I could've just sunk into it and never gotten up.**_

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you something?"

_**The fox has caught its prey. He was moving in for the kill. I had foolishly set up an opportune moment for him to take advantage of.**_

"I'll take your silence as a yes. Why'd you leave when Kuwabara asked you that?"

"Simply because I don't like it when people get in my business."

"You could've..." **_Kurama began to say but I interrupted._**

"No, I couldn't have. I didn't want to tell him, I don't know the penalty for quitting your little game...and I didn't want to lie." **_SAVED BY THE BELL!_**

"Understood." **_Kurama gets up to get the door. The pizza's here and my demon sense of smell has decided that this is a good thing._**

"Hiei! The food's here! Do you want to come into the kitchen or would you rather eat it here?"

_**Naturally from my comfortable place on the couch I gave him an 'Are You Stupid' look to which he responded with a smile and came over. **_

"I'm glad you're comfortable there."

"Hn."

"By the way Hiei..."

"Yeah."

"...sorry for asking."

"Hn"

"Want another beer?"

/Sweat Drop/

"No nevermind...it's rotten with pizza. (A/N: Trust me...I know. It's no good with pizza.) Coke or Orange Soda?"

"Orange."

_**He will wait for another opportune moment. I am safe for now.**_

* * *

_(A/N): ...umm. Okay, well first off I'm sorry to say that I can't reply to any reviews cause the site made this rule about that...BUT...I do want to clear something up. I did not make fun of rockers...I am one, lol. I just thought Kuramadoing it was funny. Oh, and if you wantmeto individually respond just ask and I'llwrite one to your e-mail or review one of yourstories. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review...I'm kinda still unsure of it. Thanks. _


	3. Notice

Author's note:

No I didn't die, and no, I'm not abandonning my stories. My muse has left me...it doesn't wish to speak to me anymore. Smacks muse See, I already know how all these stories end...all my stories...but I've been having a bad reaction to everything around me...people piss me off...things piss me off...everything pisses me off, therefore I really haven't felt the urge to write fantasy...lately it's been more along the lines of writing about how stupid humanity has become...so I'm sorry for the delay on all the stories. I'm sorry for being such a lazy author...I promise I will be back to finish these...hopefully soon. I'm sorry for having all of you wait this long. I pray my muse returns before I beat it black and blue and chain it behind me where it's supposed to be. Smacks it again Hn. That it all.

PS: Believe me...I've just read over my stories...and if I was waiting for an update...I would hate me too, lol. Sorry.


End file.
